


Before The Shadow

by Unformal_Sorrelle



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon Colosseum
Genre: Drama, Gen, Pre-Canon, Pre-Series, Wes Backstory, Yes I hold that Wes is kind of a cinnamon roll in reguards to pokemon, but mostly he's a survivor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 03:26:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5076010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unformal_Sorrelle/pseuds/Unformal_Sorrelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Orre was not a kind region. It was a harsh desert, so bad that even Pokemon who were made for deserts couldn't stand it. Like the desert, the settlements were rough and changeable. Nothing survived for long. No one would come to your rescue." Pokémon Colosseum Oneshot on Wes's past</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before The Shadow

Wes was used to a loud world. Home, school, the city- all of it was noise. Some of his earliest memories were of his parents arguing, Mother snapping at him not to cry when she and his father were seconds away from battling each other again. It always bothered him that his parent's Pokemon always had to suffer the consequences when rent was too high that month or Father didn't get that bonus Mother was counting on.

Even then though, Ninetales and Gligar never went all out on each other. They were friends and while they obeyed their trainers the definitely pulled their punches until one of them stormed off. Afterwards, usually Mother, would start crying and little Wes would find a corner to be quiet in. Sometimes Ninetales would check on him and luck his face to make him giggle.

So whenever Wes did find a rare spot of silence, he treasured it. Only a Pokemon could make him lose his composure. He didn't mind. They were the only ones who actually listened to his noise.

His parents were never interested in talking with him, only at him really. The early days of school had been a trial with his kindergarten teacher calling a conference with his parents because she really thought he couldn't speak. That day had not been fun for little Wes when his parents started yelling in front of the teacher.

"Why do you let him get away with this Ley? It's your fault! You've always been too soft on him."

"You're the one at home raising him Menti! If it's anyone's fault-"

Wes decided that he needed to say something before Ms. Halbreg had to deal with a fireblast to her chair. He had searched through his young mind, his vocabulary mostly his parents war weapons, and pulled out the simplest.

"No."

It didn't truly stop the argument but Wes was able to convince his teacher that he was capable of talking. That was when he learned the power of "Yes" and "No". People would talk for you as long as you acknowledged affirmatives and negatives.

...

When Wes was a few months shy of his tenth birthday- practically adulthood in most countries but since Orre didn't have an abundance of Pokemon like other places it was more complicated- he found a pathetic pair of young eevee in an alleyway. The two were littermates from what he could guess, and they were probably only a few weeks old. They made a sort of mewling noise, calling out for their mother and shied away from Wes.

Wes squinted at them uncertainly, the poor bedraggled things looking hungrier than they should have. Neither was well groomed and they were just so small, so skinny.

The boy had sat down, back to the brick apartment building, and Wes decided to wait until the two's mother came back- just in case.

It came to Wes that these were the first stray Pokemon he'd ever seen. And Eevees! Eevees were desirable for their evolution capabilities and therefore extremely hard to get, especially in Orre where you could literally brag about having a rattata. What were Eevees doing on the streets?

Street Pokemon themselves were almost unheard of. Occasionally a Pokemon would run away from a trainer, or someone would die, sometimes a flying Pokemon would get lost- but even then the value of Pokemon, any Pokemon, would ensure that they were recaptured as soon as they were discovered.

Mulling this over, Wes had wondered if the two's mother had been caught and unable to return to her young.  
He waited there for several more hours, during which the Eevees had eventually gotten curious enough to overcome their fear and learned how great being pet was. Their calling out grew less frequent but more heartrending before they curled up, absolutely exhausted on his lap. With a pained sigh, he made the call. Mama Eevee wasn't coming back. These two little ones absolutely needed food now.

With care, he took off his light jacket and wrapped the two up. This didn't make them happy, as they started squirming and making noises again but Wes didn't see any other choice. He spoke soothingly to them, telling both of them exactly what was happening.

The trip home thankfully wasn't a long one. They'd seem to calm down and then one of the twins would start thrashing around, soon followed by the other.

"I'm sorry, so sorry, but I really have to get you home," became his soft spoken mantra.

When he finally did get home, he snatched the bottle of Moo-Moo Milk and went to his room. As he shut his door he remembered he'd need something for them to drink out of. He placed the two on his bed and practically teleported to the kitchen and back. He poured the milk into the shallow dish and showed the Eevees. It took a few minutes for them to understand that it was food.

He refilled the dish several times, the poor creatures were acting like they hadn't eaten for a week. He did make himself stop however, remembering faintly from his desert survival education that it wasn't good to feed a starving person too much or else they'd get sick. Wes didn't know how much a pair of Eevee would consider a portion but he put up the milk when he became worried they might explode or something. They obviously weren't happy but Wes soothed them with cuddles.

He'd have to work out a plan. He didn't think telling his parents about his new friends would work out well. It'd start up a new argument then his mother would mention money and then... Wes wouldn't be able to live with himself if the Eevee weren't safe.

He figured he could smuggle home the milk he got at lunch and maybe filch some of Ninetales's pokechow. He'd make it work. Somehow.

After his father died, all sense of normality was shattered like a broken window. Mother was devastated and just seemed to... Stop. She didn't yell anymore, she didn't mention money. Wes was pretty sure she had even forgot she had a job as she hadn't been there since the accident.

The landlord would eventually come knocking. Wes knew very well how people without the payment got kicked out immediately. He had seen so many neighbors crying as they lost their money from either misfortune or stupidity.

Wes wondered what would happen then.

He was actually pretty scared.

Mother had never taken care of him in the traditional sense, she let him do whatever as long as he was away from her and couldn't care less really- but Wes still cared about her. Just like he had cared about his mostly absent father. No matter how much they yelled or ignored him, they were still his parents. He wasn't foolish enough to ever think they'd change and they'd pay attention to him, but in the deepest recesses of his ten year old heart, he still yearned for their love.

Losing basically both of them in one fell swoop while about to be kicked out of his home was devastating. He sat in his room, an Eevee hugged against his chest, and tried to escape. He tried to come up with some solution. But there was nothing.

Orre was not a kind region. It was a harsh desert, so bad that even Pokemon who were made for deserts couldn't stand it. Like the desert, the settlements were rough and changeable. Nothing survived for long. No one would come to your rescue.

Wes was a realist with little belief in good luck. He would end up on the streets. He had no idea whether Mother would keep him or even remember his existence. She was a former trainer though so she could probably make her way to another region if she ever snapped out of her grief. Wes still believed she would, one of his few childish fallacies. Mother had to be able to take care of herself. Wes just couldn't expect her to help him.

He gave his Eevee another firm, but careful, squeeze for comfort.

He wanted his mother to wake up and fix everything. He wanted her to take him away from this doomed place. He wanted to stop himself from crying about fa-

He wanted the miracle unrealistic solution. For once, couldn't he sit back and-

But no, he started stroking the Eevee, when had Mother ever fixed anything? Ever? She wouldn't help him.

She never had.

Wes didn't even know how to ask.

He took a deep breath and stared resolutely out the window. It was him and the Eevees like always. He needed to think up a way to not only take care of himself, but feed his Pokemon as well.

Unfortunately, the only way kids like him survived on the street was by joining a criminal element. Wes didn't want to do that. He'd seen cases where it didn't turn out good. Bodies strung up at the school. Kids bloodied up beyond belief.

Gangs were violent, dangerous things.

But could he survive by himself? Could he find some sort of job- no- or could he get away with minor independent food gathering? With what skills!?

As pessimistic as he was, he still had his stubborn pride. He wasn't going to run into the arms of some cruddy criminal organization. He'd become strong enough to support himself. He was ten now after all- legally he could battle. If he won enough then he could use that money to feed his Pokemon.

There were a few problems in his plan but only one he could really work on. His Eevees weren't very high leveled. He had never actually battled with them before. It was more than time to change that.

He may not have ever wanted to battle Pokemon, if it was the only means of keeping them safe... Then he'd become the best dang battler he could.

...

It was summer and Wes was worried about his Pokemon. They were in their unscrupulously acquired Luxury Balls and he was really hoping that it was cooler in there. They had been spending a lot of time in their pokeballs recently; he'd been trying to keep them safe.

They hadn't come across any money recently so everything was running low. Wes knew where a pipe leaked so they had water but food was a problem. He'd been living off the bare minimum for the last few weeks so his Pokemon could eat, and for the last few days he hadn't had anything at all.

After the sun came up and the heat rose to over a hundred in the shade, he had returned his Pokemon so the harsh weather would hopefully leave them untouched. Neither of the foxlike creatures liked what he was doing, they both were extremely worried about their young trainer, but he wouldn't listen to their protests. They had to be kept safe above all else.

Unfortunately, Wes was fairly sure he'd die today. He was too weak, neither his brain nor his body wanted to respond to him. The sun was baking his bony body to such a degree that he wouldn't be surprised if he died of heatstroke before starvation finished him off.

But if he died- no, when he died- what would happen to his Pokemon? He couldn't very well leave them to whoever scavenged his corpse!

With a groan, Wes forced himself up. He tried to ignore his hunger, the pain it brought, to think of solutions. He couldn't go thieving food in his state, he'd collapse again if he even tried to run. Sneaking was also out of the question- he was too memorable and obvious. He couldn't rely on charity either. This was the bad side of a poor town. They didn't care.  
He gritted his teeth and walked out of the alley with his chin high. He had to keep up appearances after all. The second any of the local ruffians saw his weakness there was no hope. They'd beat him up and take his Pokemon. That was only happening over his dead body.

Which again, he would be soon... Dang. He really needed to find his Pokemon somewhere safe. Hopefully in the next couple hours.

Willpower could only do so much.

He was stopped however by a rather large man who he had never seen before.

"Are you the kid who battle with the Eevee?" He asked, worrying Wes. He didn't know why a stranger would know of him. Sure Wes had a local reputation, but strangers rarely drifted in. But if this man wanted a battle... Maybe the prize money would be their saving grace.

With strength he didn't know he had, he kept his normal, confident posture and nodded. His hand hovered on his pokeballs.

"You've got guts for a street brat." The man said, "Never joined up with anyone, never lost a fight. Yet here you are."

Wes didn't say anything. He waited for the thick eyebrowed man to continue.

"This place is so small, don't you think? Insignificant. Dying. Decayed." He glanced around, letting his large finger trail down a graffitied brick, "It has nothing special at all."

Wes wished he'd get to the point. The man was scaring him, this would be about the time that he'd make a quick exit if he could actually move correctly. It was so hard to stare the man down. Would it be a show of weakness if he slouched against the wall?

"Except I kept hearing about a couple of Eevees who were strong. I was just going to take them for myself-" Wes tensed, "But you're quite a snag yourself, aren't you? I like the look in your eyes, kid. You're not just grunt material. I could see a very nice place for you, outta this dump heap."

Wes breathed in slowly. He was trying to think but his brain wasn't a quick as it normally was. All his body wanted to do way fall over and curl up in a ball. But he needed to figure this out, he needed to survive for his Pokemon.

The man laughed, slapping his knee, "That tough guy act isn't gonna work on me, kid. I don't know how these small town idiots forget that you're only a boy. You've done well for yourself so far but in the end..." He paused, "If you join with me, I can promise you a life outside of scrounging for scraps. You can become stronger than some pathetic scowl. You won't die in the rot of this weak place."

Wes knew if he said yes, he would live today. It was a temporary out filled with more problems but he was desperate.  
But Wes knew nothing about the man or his organization. He knew very well that if he went with this man, he'd never return.

"Of course, you're thinking you get a choice in the matter." The man gave a dangerous smile, his voice deeper and completely serious, "I'm part of Team Snagem and we take what we want."

...

Wes learned how to make himself useful quickly. If he were to survive, he'd need to be an asset. His IQ had already set him above the grunts and he was being trained by Gonzap for bigger and better things.

Usually he was able to resist a beating.

He kept his cool exterior on everywhere he could. It made the grunts weary of him, even with the age difference.

Confidence was his shield. Fear was his tool.

At meals, he tried to take them in his room. He still ate ravenously like a starving beast and he couldn't allow that to be seen by others. No matter his much he wanted to stuff his face with food that he thought he'd never have, he would never let the grunts even guess that he had almost starve to death. That'd be a weakness, that'd be stupid.

Only Gonzap and a few of the med staff knew about his starvation. After Gonzap threw him unconscious body over his large shoulder and taken him to the hideout, he was very surprised to find he had just saved his new recruits life.  
Wes had spent a week in and out of the small med center. Even now cheep vitamins were thrown at him in an attempt to supplement his lost nutrition. Wes didn't always take them but he was grateful to have enough to eat.

He couldn't afford to be sickly. He needed Team Snagem to need him.

Wes was a quick study and became familiar with some of the tech, his small size made it easier for him to fit and make repairs. He pieced together how the large snag machine worked and wondered if there was a way he could shrink it down somehow.

He found himself good at mechanics and helped out down in the garage when he could. He liked the roar of the engines and the freedom that each of the crafts represented. They all had a habit of breaking down way too much for comfort, this was Orre after all and they were made from mixing and matching ramshackle parts, but that just meant that Wes always had something to do.

He would have been content with just working with the machines and passing up crime entirely, but Gonzap had an entirely different career path planned for him.

Team Snagem stole Pokemon. It was a profitable business, especially in Orre. Very few people had qualms against buying Pokemon from suspicious suppliers. Pokemon thievery wasn't really a comfortable subject with them but Orre was a land of not asking questions.

Wes, given his battling skills and and intelligence, was being groomed as a Snagger. He didn't particularly look forward to doing the task but he would. At least it was a prestigious position in the organization. It would keep him and his Pokemon safe.

Then again, it all wasn't too bad. Nothing was remarkably violent, well besides training, and would snagging really be so bad? Of course, if anyone tried to take his Pokemon away he'd hunt them down and kill them. Was anyone who wasn't the same even fit to possess Pokemon?

Gonzap always chuckled to him to not give him that look and forget his moral high ground. Wes never said a word but his boss could read home like a book.

"You gotta earn your keep, Wes. Same as anywhere else." He'd say, "Don't worry that pretty little head of yours of what's right and wrong. The only right you need to worry about is what puts food in your belly."

Wes wasn't that simple but he wished he was. This was his only choice after all. He couldn't leave, and in general the Team was nicer to him than anyone else had ever been. Living at the base was better than even with his parents had been. He was noticed, he got respect, people listened to the few words he spoke.

Taking Pokemon from the unworthy wasn't that bad.

What had the outside world ever done for him anyways? Nothing.

This was the world which let two young Eevee nearly starve on the street. This was the world who left a grieving ten year old alone and without options.

Why did any of Orre deserve his sympathy?

Wes smirked as the pokeball clicked successfully. He felt such... _Triumph_. This was his first ever snag. It was exhilarating in a way he'd never imagined. Strange how he had been dreading this.

The pre-made snagball had flown from his hand with perfect grace, all his hand eye coordination training finally paying off. The Skiploom disappeared into the light, and after three rocks, he knew it was his.

The unfortunate trainer started shrieking, obviously not happy about the new arrangement.

Wes regarded him coolly, absently wondering why he didn't feel bad for the trainer. He could hear Gonzap's voice in his ears, commenting on how pathetic the mark was, how weak he was. But Wes didn't even hold contempt for the young man- he didn't feel anything for him.

Wes was just happy he had snagged a Pokemon.

Well, he was born and raised in Orre. He didn't _have_ to care about people. Did he?

Gonzap was going to be happy, maybe even proud. The last two years had added up. Wes was officially a Snagger. It was great. Wes could prove that he was worth the investment; that he wasn't going to be a disappointment. Ever.

Wes was finally _worth_ something.

Umbreon looked back and gave his trainer a sideways glance. The Pokemon not truly judging him, but checking on his young trainer.

Wes gave him a nod and Umbreon turned his attention back to the battle. The black foxlike creature ran out and bit the remaining Ledyba on the field to fainting. His brother, currently still an Eevee, saw that the battle was over and waltzed back to Wes's side with at the dignity that an Eevee could possess.

Wes let out a chuckle, wondering when he would evolve. Ever since Umbreon had evolved, the normally already prissy Eevee had tried to act more mature to compensate. Privately, Wes thought it was because Umbreon was the more wild of the two that he had evolved first. He was always jumping around and would put up with late night training that his brother would deign not to participate in. The joke was on him when Umbreon evolved when the still Eevee was napping. The Eevee had not been amused and Wes had almost considered hunting for some evolution stones to help his poor jealous Pokemon out.

"You think that stealing Skippy was funny?!" The trainer shouted angrily. Perhaps his name had been Lorke? Hunter Lorke or something like that.

Wes's face went blank again. Though he couldn't help but think "Skippy?" What had the trainer called the Pokemon before its evolution? Hoppy?

Wes shook his head, feeling charitable. Usually silly questions like that weren't even worth answering.

"Give me my Pokemon back or I'll-" Wes's Pokemon growled when Lorke got to close and he backed off, "How'd a kid like you even pull this off? You're not one of Snagem's goons, are you?"

Wes couldn't help but look at the man and roll his eyes. Snagballs... Kind of a dead giveaway. Any cretin actually caught with one by the law, a laughable prospect in itself, was jailed instantly- no questions asked. The public knew what they were, they were the only technology in the region to allow such a smooth capture of trainers Pokemon, and only Team Snagem members used them because Gonzap didn't want them getting out to the lesser criminal syndicates.

This idiot clearly didn't deserve "Skippy" if he was this moronic.

"She- She's not even a strong Pokemon!" Lorke burst out, "If a child like you could beat her, I don't want her anyways. She's weak, not even worth the money I-"

Wes's golden eyes had narrowed and from the slight clench of his jaw his Pokemon could tell he was _furious_. His imperious Eevee flicked his tail in an annoyed, threatening swish, and Umbreon's golden colored fur started glowing as if he was preparing a frightening attack.

Wes opened his mouth before shutting it tight. The other trainer was close to cowering, his rage giving way to fear.  
Deliberately, Wes turned around and walked away. He looked at his prize, handling it with care. He always made sure not to shake pokeballs just in case it was uncomfortable for its inhabitants.

His Pokemon waited a moment before following. Even then they looked back to make sure Lorke wouldn't be foolish enough to try any sort of retaliation.

He wasn't.

"The last part's in, Wes." Gonzap clapped his back, "Good work on that triple capture."

Wes nodded, a rare smile on his face. He waited for Gonzap to continue.

"Who would have ever thought that I'd find the best Snagger in the region in the gutter?" The large man chuckled, "Go on. You have another mission in the morning. You might want to have some transportation to actually get there."

Wes nodded and made his way quickly to the garage. For the the past year he'd been working on a... Best just to call it a motorcycle. He'd bartered for any scrap parts around the base, sometimes even being gifted with them for particularly good snags, and designed his on vehicle.

His creation was built for speed, being light yet possessing the engine and hover drive of a truely monstrous craft. It would take next to no time running across the sand dunes place to place and start up immediately if he ever needed a quick getaway. It was freedom.

It was also pretty darn stylish if Wes could say so himself.

The Frankenstein bike was almost complete. He had just been waiting on a starter.

His Pokemon were at his side as he worked, the grunts wisely avoiding him. Umbreon would hand Wes tools and Espeon had found a nice perch to see them from. Occasionally the dignified purple Pokemon would help with his psychic telekinesis but otherwise his was fine with keeping watch.

 _You do know that when that's finished, we could leave._ Espeon commented. This was rare. Although Espeon could communicate telepathically if he wanted, he usually didn't make the attempt. From what Wes gathered it was somewhat difficult for him. Wes could understand his two Eeveelutions just fine most the time in poke-speak so unless Espeon wanted to convey something complex he would just vocalize it.

 _Why would I want to leave?_ Wes thought back at him, _Do you want to leave?_

Espeon had spent most of his life with Team Snagem. He was very familiar with the area and even was content. But Pokemon have long memories and Espeon remembered the early days. He'd never forgive Gonzap for abducting his trainer that day. The psychic Pokemon didn't care if it had saved Wes's life.

There were several other incidents through the years that had reserved Gonzap's spot on the black list as well. Espeon didn't ever tell Wes about this because his trainer rarely ever seemed bothered by it all. He seemed to actually care what his boss thought, he seemed to almost admire him.

The stealing other Pokemon thing wasn't a big deal as far as Espeon was concerned. Wes had to do it. It was far more terrifying when he didn't.

Which was the problem.  
Both of the Eeveelution brothers had always been aware at how young Wes was. As soon as they stopped being babies themselves they started to try to protect him the best they could. They would throw themselves into battles, comfort him whenever he felt down but didn't dare to show the world, and try to make him care for himself.

At the same time, the Pokemon knew that they weren't the best for the job. Umbreon was too excitable and Espeon was too much of a dreamer. But they did try.

Espeon looked at his trainer and sighed. They finally had options and Wes didn't want to take them anymore, too caught up in the den of Seviper. The purple fox didn't want Wes hurt anymore.  
"Umbreon. Breon." Umbreon reminded Espeon as if he didn't already know. He'll do what you want. You know he will.

But Espeon wasn't the trainer. Wes was. And Wes was comfortable here, even when he was bruised up and talked down to.

He didn't believe there was anywhere better for him to be.

 _No._ Espeon replied, not even trying to supply an excuse. Wes raised an eyebrow but the Pokemon moved his attention to grooming a rebellious hair on his tail.

He was suspicious and would think on the short conversation later, but for now he was just ecstatic about his bike. Give him another ten minutes and he could take it on a test drive!

This was one of the best days ever. He was going to have to thank Gonzap for the starter.

...

Wes let out a short gasp as he was shoved against the wall. He clutched his stinging right arm with his left as he stared at the floor.

"How could you be so stupid, boy?! You're less than a grunt!" Gonzap bellowed, giving him a shake.

Wes had messed up. He knew that. He didn't mean to lose those snagballs to those punks but they'd stolen his bag when he was checking over Umbreon after a particularly difficult battle. Usually, Wes paid more attention to his surroundings but he had been completely absorbed in making sure that any leach seeds remaining got unattached properly, not leaving any roots where the injuries could become infected easily. Espeon was already in his pokeball as the battle hadn't been kind to him either and Wes wanted to spare him from any unnecessary aching pains.

But really, it was no excuse. Wes should have been more careful. He should have had the bag on his person, not a few feet away on the ground. It was a rookie mistake. Stupid.

"Some days I don't even know why I picked you up. It would have been far less trouble for me if you'd just starved on the streets where you belonged." Gonzap's face was red as he gave Wes another shove. Wes instinctively resisted, his instincts long honed to staying on his feet, but it was unintentional and seemed to make Gonzap madder, "There a reason you couldn't last long on your own. You're useless. Nobody wants ya'. Even your mommy didn't want ya'."

This time Gonzap shoved with more force and Wes tumbled down violently.

"I don't want ya."

With that he gave Wes a slight kick and left the room.

Wes took a few deep breaths and just sat there.

...

His pet project was finally finished. Gonzap was actually impressed for once.

Wes had actually made a portable snagging machine. Ever since he'd found out how their full sized original worked, he'd been working on how to shrink it down in his spare time.

It had started out just theory but Wes had eventually drawn up a blueprint and gotten the materials. This wasn't the first attempt- there had been other prototypes- but this one worked.

It was made to fit on his arm and was painted a shiny red. Wes thought it was pretty cool. Even if someone didn't know the purpose they could admire the beauty of it.

The advantages of making the snag machine where astronomical. Especially Wes's design.

Snagballs had become so infamous that trainer would recognize what was happening before the Snagger could throw the ball. A flash of black and they'd recall their Pokemon. Not to mention that if a Snagger ran out of or lost their supply of snagballs. By being able to take a converter with them, they could carry regular pokeballs and only have then turn to snagballs last second. If they had to, Snaggers could locate pokeballs onsite (usually- though it was often difficult) rather than have to head back to the hideout.

Wes was even given a generous bonus to celebrate. He ended up finding a dramatic blue longcoat which not only made him look awesome, but had a lot of pockets (handy since he didn't carry a bag anymore), and Umbreon liked it. Espeon would have much preferred the purple one with the longer coattails but Wes didn't think it quite said the message he was going for.

Wes wanted to be intimidating. He wanted to be cool. He was finally growing up and didn't just look like a kid anymore.  
If he played his cards right then perhaps it would get to where no one would even dare mess with him or his Pokemon.  
The cynical part of him snarked at this of course. The only one who ever laid a finger on him was Gonzap. Like a fancy coat would make him think otherwise.

It's not that bad, Wes would argue with himself, it only happens when I mess up.

_You're pathetic. You're making excuses and you know it._

Wes did know but at the same time... Well, this was his life, wasn't it? It's not like he had any better options.

_But you do._

Wes cut that voice out like he'd been doing for years.

He _was_ happy.

Gonzap had been stressed out lately. Apparently he had entered a partnership with another organization. That was strange and Wes had tried to find out more about it but he simply hadn't had the time to investigate. Gonzap had him working overtime to fulfill this Cipher's demands.

One night he returned from a large snag and went to his boss's office to report.

Wes put the pokeballs on Gonzap's desk and waited for his commentary.

"What would you think of new Pokemon?" Gonzap asked unexpectedly, "Something stronger?"

Wes looked confused and a bit worried so Gonzap laughed and explained.

"Our partnership with Cipher grants us certain... Benefits. They have an interesting process of making Pokemon stronger so they reach their full potential."

Some kind of super training? Ok. Wes wouldn't actually mind an addition on his team. Sometimes Espeon would rather take a nap then battle. Anyways, he was sure that his Pokemon would enjoy a new friend. It'd be an adjustment but he wouldn't turn down a teammate.

"They become absolutely savage!" Gonzap shared enthusiastically.

Savage? That sounded... Worrying. Maybe the Pokemon were allowed to run free in the wild for a while or something?

"They require a really short leash because they will actually attack trainers, so you wouldn't be able to let it run free like your current team."

Wes knew there he'd have to refuse. He wasn't a short leash kind of trainer. He didn't see how people could be in all honestly. Why would Pokemon attack trainers? He knew his would try to protect him from out of control trainers but this sounded like it was an out of control Pokemon. This 'process' was really starting to give him bad feelings.

"Don't look at me like that. You need an upgrade. You might be a good battler but you can only go so far with your current furballs. That's why you'll be trading them."

No.

"Apparently this process is based on closing the door to a Pokemon's heart. I don't know the specifics but it makes it impossible to feel happiness or something. That's why Ein wanted to get his hands on an Espeon or an Umbreon- something about how they evolve from happiness so he wanted to test what the Shadow Process would do to them. I mentioned that you had both and let's just say Cipher is going to be very generous-"

No.

No no no no no.

Closing the door to a Pokemon's heart?! That was- That was monstrous! How could- How could someone even do that?! That was where the Pokemon he was snagging were going!? He was closing their hearts?

Wes took a step back and he felt like falling. What had he gotten into? When had he forgotten he worked for a criminal organization? How had he let himself get so complacent?

And now-

Now they wanted to take his Pokemon?

They _dared_ to want his Pokemon?

They _freaking_ wanted _his Pokemon_ to be lab experiments?!

 _No_.

That _wasn't_ going to happen.

Gonzap was still talking, blabbering on about how great this was.

_ No. _

Send him to Giratina.

No one was touching Wes's Pokemon. _No one_.

**_ No. _ **

Wes wasn't going to let anyone near his Pokemon. Years of respect and gratitude shattered. All the excuses he ever made were executed. Wes had been a fool for too long. He wasn't going to extend it.

A part of him broke, but he couldn't bring himself to care. Not now. Not while his Pokemon where in danger.

"So, what do ya' say, Wes?" Gonzap chuckled again, like he had made _a freaking joke_.

Wes opened his mouth and almost snapped it back shut, but then he couldn't help himself- he didn't want to help himself. He was furious. He was horrified. How could he give a flying Fearrow about himself at a time like this?

"You don't want to know what I have to say. It certainly isn't anything you'll appreciate. I will not be losing my Pokemon. If anyone even tries to touch them, I will kill them. You know I will." Wes snarled, "I'm not a helpless eleven year old anymore, and I'm not going to act like one. I hate you. I loathe you. And _I despise you_."

Gonzap's mouth was hanging open and his eyes were almost comically wide. He leaned slightly backwards, chair popping with a warning noise.

"I'm turning in my resignation now. I'm out."

...

Wes woke up early the next morning. He wasn't going to stick around. Gonzap had angrily, although mostly shocked, confined Wes to his room until he could think of the better solution.

Wes had stayed in there, yes, but not because he couldn't get out. Grunts couldn't hold him.

He used the time to make his plan and prepare.

Wes was going out with a bang. He was going to show all what happened when you dared threaten his Pokemon.  
It took less than a minute to break out his room and take care of the stupid grunts. He ran to the garage with his Pokemon at his heels.

"Espeon, take the bike out front, please. Me and Umbreon will be out in a sec."

Espeon gave him a look, clearly asking why his psychic talents were needed here, but after he saw the look in Wes's eyes he nodded.

"Espe."

Wes grabbed a few cans of compressed hover fuel. With what he had whipped up in his room from the different bits and bobs, this was going to be fun.

Wes ran to the power generator, the one he'd help maintenance for years. He'd spent his own sweat and blood on that machine.

"Umbreon, secret power!" Wes pointed out a specific spot and the black fox was happy to help.

The generator made a bad, spluttering noise and red lights began to flash. Gas started to leak out onto the floor. Briefly, Wes wondered if he'd been a bit hasty. Perhaps he should have waited until he'd set up? No, he could do this. The former Snagger set some of his equipment down and plugged in and duct tapped what was needed. Afterwards, Wes and Umbreon ran out of the room as if death itself were chasing them.

He rushed to the snag machine room and didn't see time to go all the way around the hallway so he had Umbreon blast a small fuel canister that he had set against the wall. He was a little surprised at the power of the boom, the explosion seeming to rock the whole base, but Wes wasn't complaining.

Grinning wildly at the madness of it all, he stole his own snag machine. He wasn't sure if he'd ever use it but there was no way he was leaving it behind with these chumps.

He heard yelling now and rushed outside. Even Gonzap was chasing him.

Oh, this was _good_.

Espeon had done his job and was waiting daintily in the sidecar. Both Wes and Umbreon jumped to their respective seats and Wes started the bike up. It roared with power as it started zooming away. He pressed a button, his former garage opener.

A large explosion followed, the generator expanding the power of the blast just like Wes planned.

Gonzap was probably screaming and cursing but Wes didn't look back.

There was nothing there for him anymore.

No, he had a new job.

He looked at his beloved Pokemon. They were clearly enjoying the ride.

And really, so was he.


End file.
